The Awakening
Hearing his name spoken out loud for the first time. Sends a surge of awareness threw him! The spark of divine life ignites with limitless potential, ever renewing, and sustaining power! The true name of things, that was a founding principle... Knowledge of True names is a founding rule to access divine power. Devine power is also dependent on true belief in it's power. This fundamental principle also keeps divine power in check. "There!" The god says aloud, not recognizing his own voice at first The perception of (Darien and Bullock ) in the hells reading his Pact Prime. Infinitely good & Supremely Evil, written upon parchment woven so perfect it radiates it's own aura of undisputed Law. Why had he forgotten it until now... Pact Prime so blatantly shining threw the eternal void... and resting within a world of order. How he didn't perceive it or the world before confuses him briefly. Putting that aside as he ponders how to access the world of Law... He focuses on its structure and perceives Time; the only way to keep order. That was how Law maintains order over its self. Time keeps everything flowing and organized. Distant sounds draw his attention... Perceiving or maybe just remembering the primal forces of chaos, Howling in unrestrained rage at the laws of time. The primal forms of chaos tirelessly creating minions and sending them into Time To destroy law. Which reminds him of... The SECOND principle! To enter time is to acknowledge its power and restraining influence. To be subject to order is the only way to access time. This is why Chaos cannot defeat Law, it must limit and submit its-self to the laws of time to interact with what it try's tirelessly to destroy. This is what keeps the primal chaos from consuming it. . He is aware that here he is without limit; but to surrender to time he must give himself restraints. Limit himself to physical rules and forms. He suddenly notices The Primal Lords of Chaos howling at him. Accusing and hateful even threatening but he knows they, Howell empty threats and wishful thinking because they have been trying to destroy him... But don't have the power or at least wont pay the price to do so. He perceives the endless hate they feel towards him and the primal lords have so much hate for him they are consumed by it and he remembers... The THIRD principle The Primal Lords of Chaos are Evil and evil is their influence that takes form in time, the hate towards him is immeasurably vast. Seeing he is not bothered the primal forces return to their eternal conquest to destroy the world of order. For that is the only way to hurt him... But why would that hurt him? Moving to the edge of time he perceives her... Dynamically the polar opposite to the The Primal Lords of Chaos yet nearly the same... He could see she chose to be restrained by Time and remain within it completely. "But Why?" She heard him... (Perhaps because he was so close or perhaps because he was speaking to her.) Regardless of why, she turned looking outside the constraints and limits of time and She Perceived him and new him for who he was...at that very moment he knew She loved him and that it felt GOOD to be loved. The FOURTH principle! Love is the embodiment of good. That was why she was different from The other Primal Lords of Chaos. She was good. As he Began towards her... he was stopped. The feeling that followed broke his trance with her.... He knew nothing had ever stopped him before... Ever; but she just did... Impossibly! "Why?" She stood there within reach, but untouchable nonetheless. "Things get damaged and broken. You must remain forgotten." She left much unspoken and he perceived she was with holding something vital and that was what kept him from her... From entering time; she also gave no reason as to why... To gain access to this world he new he must learn all the principles and laws. And With what he knew already he would find the key to unlock them. His pondering was abruptly interrupted by those that knew him, but how did they know him? Where we're they... Then he remembered. The God That IS, stretches out a hand and exerts influence....